1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to digital pens and styluses. In particular, it relates to a multi-purpose fingertip pen/stylus with interchangeable tips designed to be used straight, or wrapped around the index finger of the writing hand as a writing instrument or computer stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various pens and styluses are known. For example, Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,415 discloses a fingertip pen writer, which slips over the end of a finger for writing. It does not include adjustment means to fit different sized fingers, and includes a cap to prevent ink from the pen accidentally marking the user. FR 2,492,738 discloses a finger stall which supports a pencil or pen and is worn on the writing finger like a thimble. Garry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,460 discloses a pen cap for a writing instrument barrel. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 181,179 disclosed a combination pen tip/pencil tip writing instrument. Rall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,485 discloses another combination pen tip/pencil tip writing implement. Wiese, U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,130 discloses a pen pencil combination. DE 366,683 discloses xe2x80x9cpiggybackxe2x80x9d writing elements of different colors. Omara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,433 discloses a pivotal finger retainer for a writing instrument with two usable ends. Nagaoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,850 discloses a writing stylus with a writing end and a stylus end for use on pressure sensitive electronic handwriting devices. Hazzard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,629 discloses a retractable tip writing implement, which exposes an input stylus. Janka, U.S. Pat. No. 523,352 discloses a fountain pen with multiple tips. Stratton, GG 2,027,395 discloses a coiled tip pen writing instrument.
A number of computer input styluses are also known. Robb, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 418,494 discloses an ornamental design for a fingertip positioned stylus to input information into pressure sensitive computer data entry screens. It does not have ink to write on paper or other surfaces. Bunn et at, U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,662 discloses a writing instrument for inputting information on pressure sensitive computer screens. Teterwak, U.S Pat. No. 6,081,259 discloses an electrostatic digitizing panel for inputting data into a computer capable of filtering loads such those created by stylus or fingertip pressure. Weinblaa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,066 discloses a finger-mounted computer interface device that generates input signals in response to a pressure-sensitive switch at the writing end when it engages a monitoring screen. These computer input styluses are not suitable for writing on paper and other conventional writing surfaces.
Cited of general interest is Gruenwald, U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,691 disclosing a digital toothbrush Laybourne, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,981 disclosing a digital writing instrument, Bedol, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,206 disclosing a finger mounted writing apparatus,
The present invention provides a unique multi-purpose digitally wrapped or straight pen/stylus with interchangeable tips, which can be used as a pen for conventional writing or as a stylus for inputting data into a computer pressure sensitive screen, such as a palm pilot.
The invention comprises a fingertip combination pen/stylus designed to be used either in a straight elongated position, or wrapped around the index, thumb or writing finger of the writing hand. It is constructed of a flexible shaft made of a bendable material, such as nylon or plastic, which retains its twisted shape. The length of the shaft is selected to insure that it may wrap about the fingertip of a writing digit, if desired. In one preferred embodiment, the shaft is made of a length of flexible hollow plastic tube with a wire placed inside to hold the shape. In its simplest form, the flexible shaft has one end adapted as a stylus or ballpoint pen, and the other end is capped or sealed. Thus constructed, the fingertip pen can be used as a conventional stylus or writing pen, or wrapped around the index finger for use as a digital pen/stylus.
In a more complicated form, the one end is adapted as a stylus, and the other end has a writing tip such as a ballpoint ink or liquid graphite ballpoint pen, or a felt tip pen. The ballpoint and felt tip pen tips have a short barrel to store ink. The writing tips are attached to the shaft by insertion of the short barrel inside the hollow shaft cylinder to secure to the end of the flexible shaft. Wire is then placed inside the remainder of the flexible hollow shaft to allow it to bend and retain its bent shape. A removable pen tip cap may be included with the wig tip embodiments. These caps are structured to removably cover the writing tip to prevent accidental marking of the hand or clothing.
In one preferred embodiment, this pen tip cap may be adapted as an eraser, or a stylus to prevent marking. Alternatively, the pen tip cap may be adapted to change the writing point such as a different color pen tip, a pencil tip, or a felt tip pen marking tip so that the shaft may be used with multipurpose interchangeable tips.
In the preferred embodiment, the shaft and tip are colored or patterned to suit the preference of a user. The embodiment has two writing tips. One of the writing tips is constructed as a liquid graphite ball point pen tip and the second tip is constructed as a ball point pen. In another preferred embodiment, the second tip is constructed as a stylus, with a removable writing tip positioned over the stylus.
In another preferred embodiment a pen cap coupling with two ends is included with one end structured to insert onto the antenna of a cell phone. The other end is adapted to fit over and removable secure the pen tip within the pen cap adapter. This pen cap coupling provides a cell phone user with a stored pen or stylus.
The finger tip pen/stylus is used by positioning the tip of the fingertip pen or stylus beyond the index or writing finger of the writing hand in a manner such that it may be grasped by the other fingers and thumb in a position for the writing tip to write upon a writing surface, or the stylus tip to contact the screen of a touch sensitive computer. If desired, the shaft is then wrapped around the index finger and squeeze tightly to secure the same about the finger. When positioned over the fingertip, the fingertip pen/stylus is secured thereto freeing the other fingers. It also provides a fanciful hand decoration, which can be colored or patterned to suit the preference of a user.
The stylus tip is used by extending it sufficiently beyond the index or pointing finger at an angle to prevent obscuring the screen of a touch sensitive computer. The stylus is then pointed to contact the computer screen in a manner to input desired information into the computer.
With a dual ended fingertip pen and stylus, a cap is usually employed when the stylus is being used and the pen end is wrapped about the finger to prevent ink contact with the user. However, the end of the ballpoint pen tip may be wrapped at an angle and stored against the finger so that it doesn""t contact the user.
The present invention thus provides a multi-use fingertip pen/stylus, which is convenient to use as a digital pen for writing, or as a pointing stylus to input data into a touch sensitive computer screen for data processing. It may be used in either the straight position, or wrapped about the digit of the hand. As the device may be stored on the hand, there is no need to spend time looking for a pen or stylus. It also does not interfere with the usage of the hand to accomplish other tasks when worn.